This invention relates to a communication apparatus used in an open-air environment and, in particular, to a container box for use in the communication apparatus.
Typically, communication apparatus are attached to an open-wire or aerial communication cable extended between utility poles in a power network. For the purpose of protection against various influences from an open-air environment, the communication apparatus is accommodated in a container box.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical conventional container box for a communication apparatus comprises a container case 1 having an open end, a single container cover 2 for closing the open end of the container case 1, and a waterproof packing or stuffing 3 interposed between a marginal surface of the container case 1 at its open end and a confronting surface of the container cover 2 to seal an internal space of the container case 1 in a watertight condition.
In the conventional container box in FIG. 1, a plurality of internal elements are accommodated in the single internal space. These internal elements are different in material, structure, and function and therefore require different waterproof levels. Thus, a whole of the single internal space must be sealed watertight so as to assure a sufficient waterproof level corresponding to a highest one of the different waterproof levels of the internal elements. Practically, it is difficult and uneconomical to assure such a highest waterproof level over the whole of the single internal space.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional container box comprises a container case 4 and a partition wall 5 partitioning an internal space of the container case 4 to form an electronic apparatus accommodating chamber 6 and a cable connection accommodating chamber 7. The electronic apparatus accommodating chamber 6 is for accommodating an electronic apparatus while the cable connection accommodating chamber 7 is for accommodating a cable connection. In this case also, an open end of the container case 4 is closed by a single container cover (not shown).
In the conventional container box in FIG. 2, the electronic apparatus accommodating chamber 6 and the cable connection accommodating chamber 7 are isolated from each other by the partition wall 5. Following variation in ambient temperature, a pressure difference is produced between the electronic apparatus accommodating chamber 6 and the external environment or atmosphere. This results in easy condensation of dewdrops in the electronic apparatus accommodating chamber 5. Like the first-mentioned conventional container box, the open end of the container case 4 is closed by the single container cover. Again, it is therefore difficult and uneconomical to assure a sufficient waterproof level as described above.
In both of the conventional container boxes, it is impossible to expose a particular one of the internal elements alone which is to be subjected to some operation such as maintenance work. In other words, all of the internal elements are inevitably exposed because the single container cover must be opened to gain access to the particular internal element. This results in decrease in operability. In addition, the other internal elements requiring no operation may often be deteriorated in reliability because they are exposed to the external environment during operation of the particular internal element.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container box for use in a communication apparatus, having a plurality of independent chambers which are different from one another in waterproof level.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container box of the type described, which is capable of achieving an improvement in reliability of the communication apparatus because a particular internal element can be operated without affecting other internal elements.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a communication apparatus improved in operability and reliability by the use of a container box of the type mentioned above.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a container box for use in a communication apparatus. The container box comprises: a container case defining an internal space; partitioning means connected to said container case for partitioning said internal space to have at least two accommodating chambers; and a container cover corresponding to each of said at least two accommodating chambers. Each cover is connected to said container case for independently closing and opening said at least two accommodating chambers, wherein said at least two accommodating chambers each have differing degrees of waterproof level.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a communication apparatus is provided. The communication apparatus comprises an electronic apparatus and a container box accommodating said electronic apparatus. The container box comprises: a container case defining an internal space; partitioning means connected to said container case for partitioning said internal space to have at least two accommodating chambers, one of which accommodates said electronic apparatus; and a container cover corresponding to each of said at least two accommodating chambers, each cover being connected to said container case for independently closing and opening said at least two accommodating chambers, wherein said at least two accommodating chambers each have differing degrees of waterproof level.
In a variation of the first and second embodiments of the present invention, the at least two accommodating chambers comprises first, second, and third accommodating chambers. Furthermore, said partitioning means comprises a first partition wall connected to said container case and placed between said first and said second accommodating chambers and a second partition wall connected to said container case and placed between said second and said third accommodating chambers.
In another variation of the first and second embodiments of the present invention, at least one of said first and second partition walls has a pressure regulating hole for regulating a pressure between adjoining accommodating chambers. The pressure regulating hole is preferably provided with an air-permeable film through which gas is permeable and which liquid is not permeable.
In yet another variation of the container box of the present invention, the first accommodating chamber has waterproofness, the second accommodating chamber has drip-proofness and ventilability, and the third accommodating chamber has water permeability and ventilability.